Little things
by g-sus
Summary: The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  Zoro/Luffy  Ongoing. R&R appreciated.
1. The 'Strawhat kid'

**Title: ** Little things  
><strong>Chapters: **1/?  
><strong>Pairings:**Zoro/Luffy/Zoro  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_1: The Strawhat Kid._

* * *

><p>Prolonged solitude can really break down a man. All Zoro had for company was his own thoughts, the occasional beating from Helmeppo and his marine dogs and the growling of his stomach. And then <em>he<em>appeared. Zoro's first impressions of the guy that was hanging over the marine base walls were that the Strawhat kid was an idiot.

Everyone in town knew not to come near the marine base; they knew the consequence of assisting him or even stepping a toe out of line as any such 'treason' would result in their execution.

But then again, the kid looked as though he had a head full of air with his stupid optimistic grin and piercing stare. '_Yeah, __this __kid __probably __doesn__'__t __know __what __could __happen __to __him __if __he__'__s __caught.__' _

And so, Zoro took a chance. There was something about him; maybe it was the way his eyes showed no sign of corruption. Zoro had grown up knowing that one's eyes were the window to one's soul.

Strawhat didn't seem to be afraid of him; he just stared at him with curiousity, his lips pinching at the corners to form a friendly smile. It was refreshing to not be feared. Strawhat stayed to watch when that scum, Helmeppo and his marine's came to gloat. His blood had already dried uncomfortably on his skin, his sweat making his clothes stick to his body and the ropes holding him captive chafe his skin red.

'_Nine days without food or booze…' _

Suddenly the kid was before him, talking nonsense about him joining him as a pirate. He was a pirate hunter; he _killed_guys like him for the money. And then he disappeared. Somehow he felt lonelier than before; it was as though Strawhat had taken all noise with him, leaving Zoro in unsettling silence. He didn't understand why at the time, but he wanted him back, he needed his presence.

Minutes dragged on in the heat, the sun overhead was bearing down on his body, scorching his skin and causing him bouts of nausea and mind boggling headaches. And then he was before him once more, spouting more nonsense about him becoming a pirate. The kid just wouldn't give up. It was annoying, but it provided the swordsman with company he had been deprived of. It grounded him, pulling back some of his sanity in the sweltering heat.

Zoro admired Strawhat's resilience. The kid sure was determined to make him a part of his crew. He felt oddly flattered that he wanted him, of all people, to join him.

"…I'm gonna go to where that bastard is and get your katana's back. But if you want me to return them to you, you have to join me!"

'_Sneaky __little __bastard.__' _

It wasn't until the boy left him to retrieve his katana's that he realized, _'__He __never __introduced __himself __and __he __expects __me __to __join __him? __What __a __joke. __He __sure __is __interesting.__' _

If only Zoro knew what the future held for himself and the 'Strawhat kid'.


	2. The Rival

**Title: ** Little things  
><strong>Chapters: **2/?  
><strong>Pairings:**Zoro/Luffy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_2:__The __rival_

* * *

><p>Never before had Zoro hated someone as much as he hated Usopp. He would prefer to sit down and have a civilized conversation with Sanji about alcohol and food. He would rather put up with Sanji's womanizing ways, become best friends with him and grow curly eyebrows. He would rather, hell, he would rather <em>kiss<em>Sanji and spend the night with him in between his tainted sheets than spend even one minute longer with Usopp.

How _dare_Usopp come and talk to him about Luffy. How _dare_he come and talk about how weird it feels to hug a rubber man's body.

Usopp shouldn't even know how it feels to hug Luffy's body. He should just die by the swordsman's blade right then and there.

Thankfully, before Zoro could do launch himself at the clueless long nosed bastard Usopp, their resident bundle of energy came flying around the corner and crashed into him. The sheer force of the knock forced Zoro and Luffy to tumble backwards and land as a heap by the kitchen door.

Instinctively, Zoro wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his captain and tugged him closer to his chest shielding him from harm. Luffy's body fit like the missing puzzle piece in the puzzle that was Zoro. It felt right, holding him so close, smelling the sea's spray on his hair, the faint aroma of marinated meat and… and Usopp.

Nami clucked her tongue in disapproval and gathered up Chopper in her arms like a teddy bear, "It's too early for you to be so destructive Luffy."

"Nami-chan come taste this dish I just made especially for you. I call it the 'Princess' Pearl', I used tangerines and …"

Sanji tailed Nami from the Kitchen to the main deck, stepping over Zoro and Luffy and swept past Usopp.

"SANJI MAKE ME FOOD. I'M HUNGRY."

"LUFFY YOU JUST ATE TEN MINUTES AGO." Usopp screamed, rubbing his inflated stomach satisfactorily. "You stole some of my food too."

Luffy disentangled his body from Zoro's and bounded over to Usopp and punched him playfully in the stomach, causing the other man to squeal in pain. Zoro nearly reached out to pull him back.

"SANJIIIIIIIII~, FOOOOOOOD." Luffy jumped down to the main deck and onto Sanji's back, Zoro glared at the cook with malice.

Forget Usopp, the perverted cook is the one he should rightfully hate. Luffy always pines for the blonde's attention, always calling his name, always clinging to him. Looking at Sanji made Usopp look more and more likeable to Zoro. What was so good about the chef anyways? Yeah, he can cook. So what? Zoro could cook too.

The swordsman stared thoughtfully at the open kitchen door, before look back at his captain who was still clinging to Sanji demanding food.

"Oi, Luffy come here. I'll make you food."

The ship fell silent in amazement; Nami and Chopper's mouth were agape. Luffy too, was momentarily shocked.

"YAY FOOOOOD!"

Luffy grinned up at Zoro and extended his arms to loop around Zoro's neck and pulled the rest of his body to hug him tightly around the neck.

"THANK YOU ZOROOOO!"

'_Game on Sanji. Beat that Usopp.' _The swordsman smirked to himself as he headed into the kitchen, Luffy still clinging to his neck.


	3. The Midnight Snack

**Title: ** Little things**  
><strong>**Chapter/s: **3/?  
><strong>Pairings:**Zoro/Luffy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_3:__The __Midnight __Snack._

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Zoro heard the kitchen door creak open, the moonlight pooling around the captain's figure, illuminating him in pale light. The light made him look ethereal. His hair was flat on one side and sticking up on the other. Luffy didn't seem to notice the stoic swordsman lying on the main deck just below him.<p>

"Luffy what are you doing?"

There was a crash of pots and pans clanging against the kitchen floor soon followed by a string of curses. Sanji must have trip wired the kitchen to prevent Luffy from eating all their supplies in one go. He had to hand it to the curly eye browed chef; he knew how to control his kitchen.

The ocean was calm, the boat swayed softly, lulling the crew to sleep. It was probably why no one had awoken after Luffy set off the trap. Sighing, the older man rose from his spot and lumbered over to the kitchen to find Luffy asleep amongst the pots and pans.

Zoro smiled softly and tiptoed his way around the cookery to reach Luffy. No sooner had he picked up the softly snoring captain in his arms did another of Sanji's traps set off. Acting quickly Zoro jumped up onto the bench and clutched Luffy close to his body as to not wake him as bamboo sticks shot out to swipe the feet of the invaders from underneath the bench.

Making his way toward the kitchen's entrance, Zoro found himself covered in flour and fish sauce courtesy of another one of Sanji's useless traps. Luckily Luffy remained clean, due to Zoro leaning over him to protect him.

Finally, Zoro escaped the pervert's kitchen and he was able to make his way to Luffy's room in peace, leaving a trial of flour and fish sauce in his wake. Kicking open the door, Zoro manoeuvred his way around Luffy's surprisingly neat and bare room. Although he had the largest room, respectfully given to him as captain by the crew, it held very little furniture or personal effects.

The lamp on the rickety bedside table flickered regularly, casting long shadows across the room. Gently, Zoro laid down his captain on top of the bed, admiring his sleeping face in the rich golden ambiance the candle gave off.

"In the end you didn't get your midnight snack captain…"

Luffy's arms shot out and enveloped the swordsman in a tight hug, taking him by surprise. Luffy pulled down the older man to join him on the spacious bed, snuggling Zoro as one would snuggle a stuffed toy. The rubber captain mumbled something unintelligible and incoherent in Zoro's ear, the only thing he could make sense of was his own name.

Zoro attempted getting up, only to be pulled down again by a clingy Luffy and so he gave up. Feeling uncomfortable doused in flour and fish sauce, making a mess of Luffy's bed sheets in a less than pleasurable way and smelling awful, Zoro never felt more comfortable than he was in that moment in Luffy's arms.

"Goodnight captain…" He didn't mind being used as a teddy bear.


	4. The Butterfly

**Title: ** Little things  
><strong><strong>Chapters: **4/?  
><strong>**Pairing/s:**Zoro/Luffy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_4: __The __Butterfly_

* * *

><p>Going Merry was quickly approaching a winter island; snow was falling hard around them, piling down on the crew, making them look like animated snowmen. Zoro shivered, he could hear his captain's teeth clacking beside him. He smiled when he felt the younger boy lean in closer to him, seeking his warmth and any form of contact with the swordsman.<p>

It was nice. The two of them side by side, leaning into one another, watching the snowflakes spiral down all around them – yeah, Zoro liked moments like this.

But of course, the moment passed by fleetingly, the mutual understanding between the pair broken by Usopp noisily exiting the bathroom with a loud sigh of contentment. Swirls of steam escaped the bathroom and disappeared into the frosty air.

"Ne Zoro, we should shower too! It'll warm us up." Luffy blinked innocently at Zoro whose face was flushing pink from embarrassment and perversion rather than the cold.

Zoro nodded and allowed himself to be lead down to the bathroom, his mouth dry in anticipation. He heard the door click shut behind him he heard the rustling of clothing being removed and he trembled, refusing to turn around. Clenching his eyes shut he was unable to stop his imagination from creating perverted situations involving the bath, a rubber duck and a very naked and wet captain. It took all his will power to not let the image affect him in a less than convenient way.

In the corner of his eye Zoro noticed fluctuations in the air near the bathroom mirror, over the sound of water filling the bath he could hear the faint sound of wings fluttering.

'_Wings? __Why __can __I __hear __wings?__' _

Shaking his head, he tugged his top over his head and dropped his pants to the floor, before feeling shy and covering himself with a small towel like Luffy had done. Luffy already sat in the bath, the water already up to his chest, his knees pulled up to his chin.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Zoro moved to join Luffy. He eased himself into the hot water, the shock from the crisp air and the searing hot temperature of the water covered his skin with goose bumps.

"Zoro look at the pretty butterfly! I wonder how it got in here?" Luffy pointed to the space behind Zoro's left shoulder, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Sweat formed on the swordsman forehead and upper lip, he froze, his body half submerged in the water. His once flushed face was drained white, his arms and legs tense, ready to get him out of there – far away from the bathroom and the _thing_behind him. Nothing scared him, he was the pirate hunter turned rogue, and he was the first mate of 'Strawhat Luffy'. Together they were a fearless duo, fighting side by side against the cruellest and strongest of enemies.

Zoro wasn't scared of anything. With an exception. Zoro kind of, maybe, had a small _problem_when it came to butterflies. He didn't know how he came to fear the winged devils, but ever since he was a kid, the occasional sighting of a butterfly sent him running in the other direction.

'_No, __no __I __can__'__t __show __Luffy __this __weakness. __I__'__ll __just __say __I __left __my __soap __in __my __room. __Yeah, __that__'__ll __work.__' _

It was too late, Luffy had already noticed. "Zoro?"

"I… I left my soap in my room."

"No you didn't it's over here, next to my soap." Luffy pointed to his right, and just as he said, his excuse lay out in the open, plain for all to see.

"Aw, Zoro the butterfly likes you, look it's sitting on your shoulder." Luffy grinned excitedly, wadding through the water to take a closer look at the butterfly's magnificent coloured wings.

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop it. Zoro let out an ungodly high pitched shriek and tackled Luffy into the water, shivering. He hit his shoulders desperately as he and Luffy sat up. Zoro didn't seem to realize that he sitting on top of his captain, but Luffy did, and Luffy found the whole situation hilarious.

The butterfly flew up toward the ceiling where it found a vent and vanished in the snow.

Zoro's short-lived mental breakdown expired as Luffy burst into laughter, his arms holding Zoro securely to his lap, his embrace both serving as a comfort and source of embarrassment for the older man. The swordsman scrambled off his lap and knelt in the bath, bowing his head as low as the water level would allow him without putting his head under the water.

"I-I'm sorry."

He failed his captain, he was weak, and he was scared of butterflies. Luffy wouldn't want someone so weak to be a part of the crew, he should just offer to leave and save Luffy the trouble.

Luffy had stopped laughing and his eyes bore into the back of Zoro's head. Zoro looked up; his cheeks tinted a scarlet red. He desperately sought composure and to save whatever shred of dignity he had left to stop his voice from shaking, "I… I have trouble with… butterflies." He spat out the word as though it was blood.

Luffy grinned and winked at the other man, "It's our little secret."

Zoro nodded his head in appreciation before he heard Luffy snicker, "You sounded like Nami or Usopp when you shrieked."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something in his defence only to be soaked in hot water by Luffy. The pair then proceeded to have a water fight which lasted until the water in the bath had turned cold.


	5. The Brother

**Title: ** Little things  
><strong>Chapters: **5/?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_5: __The __Brother  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Strawhat Crew had only just been introduced to Fire fist Ace, Luffy's older brother. Not by blood but by word and sake were they bound as brothers. All the crew agreed that they looked scarily similar, were it not for Ace's freckles and bigger build. Ace was heading in the same direction as them so Luffy invited him to join them until they part once more.<p>

Zoro was growing restless; Luffy was spending nearly every waking moment with Ace. They drank together, ate together, they even _slept_together. After a few days everyone had grown comfortable around Ace, Sanji was comfortable enough to yell at him for eating more than his ration. But Zoro wasn't too pleased by his presence. He spent the least time with Ace and Luffy and remained secluded from the crew, doing weights and practicing the wielding of his swords.

"Those are impressive swords you wield."

Zoro sheathed his sword and turned to face Luffy's older brother, the one that occupied all of his captain's time. "Thank you."

Zoro moved to pass Ace, moody from his separation from his rubber man. Ace placed his hand on Zoro's tense shoulder, stopping him from walking away from him.

"Join me for a drink?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion, searching the others face for a sign of malcontent of which he found none. "Sure."

Ace offered the swordsman a wide grin and turned to lead the stoic man towards the ships hull where barrels of beer and bottles of sake awaited. 10 beers later, Zoro had found himself a new friend. 15 beers later, Ace and Zoro decided they were best friends when they started talking about their most shared interest besides alcohol, Luffy. 20 beers later, arms around one another, the men sang songs and poured each other more alcohol.

Luffy had grown bored of terrorizing Sanji for meat with Chopper and walked off to find his older brother or the recently distant swordsman. From the ships hull he could hear the sound of alcohol sloshing around in its cup and two very tipsy men singing off tune songs.

"Ace? Zoro?" Luffy saw the two men he was looking with their arms around one another, their faces tinged a light pink and their faces uncomfortably close. Zoro giggled and whispered something in Ace's ear causing Luffy's older brother to roar in laughter.

Luffy clenched his fist and glared at the couple in jealously. No matter how much he loved his older brother, there was no way he would allow him to take away his swordsman.

Ace's roar of laughter simmered down to a fit of giggles, leaning into Zoro's shoulder to whisper, "Luffy's really fond of you y'know? I can understand why too…"

Zoro grinned sheepishly, swigging down another mouthful of sake, the barrels of beer already drunk. "It's stupid but I thought you were taking him away from me…"

Ace and Zoro stared at each other and snickered, not noticing Luffy advancing on them until he forcefully pushed himself between the older men to sit on Zoro's lap glaring at Ace.

Zoro looked down at the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his waist before sharing a look of mutual understand with Ace and laughing. Ace grinned and leant forward to ruffle his younger brother's hair. Luffy shot Ace a withering look and snuggled into Zoro's arms as Ace laughed and clinked his cup against Zoro's.


	6. The Crime of Passion

**Title: **Little things  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, comedy  
><strong>Chapters: **6/?  
><strong>Pairings:**Zoro/Luffy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_6:__The __Crime __of __Passion_

* * *

><p>The wall that stood between Zoro's room and the perverted chef's trembled as the blond's bed head rocked against it in frequent, feverish motions. He could hear laughter and the rustling of the sheets as the two bodies rolled around.<p>

Zoro's thoughts wondered to linger on his captain; there had been no sign on Luffy since breakfast, which he devoured at a speed faster than usual. He seemed eager to finish his food, his thoughts elsewhere, Zoro had tried to gain his attention but his eyes were glazed over and didn't take in the swordsman's presence.

There was a shriek of laughter and the cook's bed head slammed into the wall, the force reverberating around Zoro's entire room.

"SANJI STOP THATTTT!"

Zoro's eyes widened, that most certainly was _not_Nami's voice, nor was it Robin's or even less likely Chopper or Usopp. _'__Luffy__…__.?__' _

The swordsman had been meditating on his bed, giving his over worked muscles a break from constant strain of his weights. He leant back further on the bed, tilting his head closer to the wall that separated the pair from him.

Sanji murmured something that made the rubber man giggle childishly, he sound almost flirtatious. Straining the muscles in his inner ear Zoro pressed his ear to the wall, the knot in his stomach tightening and forcing his innards to his throat.

"…. What else can you do as a rubber man?" Sanji murmured, bemused.

Zoro could just imagine the scene, the perverse cook pinning the slimmer boy down beneath him. His lips barely touching the boy's ears, Luffy's face red hot in embarrassment as Sanji's hands caressed his sides.

"…. I can extend any part of my body, even, you know _down__there_." Luffy whispered before bursting into fits of laughter.

He could hear the deep rich baritone laughter of the cook's blending in with Luffy's and he felt as though he was going to vomit. Sure, Luffy and Zoro weren't explicit yet, but he thought… had thought their feelings were mutual. Zoro never thought he could hate Luffy but the foreign feeling was creeping into his heart, fuelling his anger and despair. Tears surfaced under his clenched eyelids.

'_Why...__' _Heartbreak was a fucking bitch.

He could hear his blood curdle and rush to his ears, the veins in his temple throbbed and Zoro couldn't wipe the image of Luffy pinned beneath the leering cook. What hurt the most was that it was voluntary on Luffy's part. It was voluntary.

Zoro felt numb as he gathered his swords into his arms and before he could register what he was doing, he was breaking down the cook's door, swords at the ready. The scene he had walked in on wasn't as bad as he had thought but it did nothing to soothe his acute case of heart burn.

Luffy was indeed pinned beneath the cook, his hands pinned above his head with one hand while the cooks hand lay stationary above his navel. The bed sheets were strewn across the floor and the three men stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Zoro!" Sanji released Luffy and sat back on his legs, watching the exchange between the couple warily, unhappy to be caught in the cross fire.

Luffy grinned enthusiastically at the older man and swiftly stretched out his hands to pull Zoro toward him. Zoro landed in a disgruntled head beside the cook and Luffy who had proceeded to poke teasingly at the cook's sides. The blond made a weird sound before breaking into laughter.

'_They __were__… __tickling__… __each __other?__' _Zoro shot a glare at the cook whose laughter quickly subsided.

Luffy smiled sweetly at the swordsman, unaware of the turmoil he had caused for the older man. Zoro looked coldly upon both Luffy and the cook before swiftly exiting the room leaving a confused pair behind.

Zoro grunted to acknowledge the captains presence as he entered his room. Luffy smiled sheepishly at him from his position by the door.

"We were just playing around."

Luffy bounced over to straddle the swordsman who still persisted on not meeting his eyes. Luffy pouted and leant forward to touch his forehead to Zoro's.

"I'm sorry I made you upset."

Sniffing, Zoro laced his arms around Luffy's slim waist in a silent act of forgiveness. Zoro eyed Luffy in contemplation, before a mischievous smile tugged at his lips, Luffy gasped in surprise as he was flipped around to lie under Zoro. Luffy couldn't control his giggles as the swordsman ran his fingers up and down his sides, eliciting breathless laughter from his faithful captain. He would have to apologise to Luffy later for doubting him.

Luffy wrapped his arms tightly around and around Zoro's arms to prevent him from tickling him any longer. _'__Yes, __Later.__'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **  
>I'm getting a laptop tomorrow! So I should be able to update a lot faster due to new mobility of access to the internet etc. 25 exams completed, haven't studied for the exam I have tomorrow. Instead I wrote the above chapter. I'm an idiot. This author's note is bullshit and I just felt like complaining/talking to myself.

BYE :D


	7. The Awkward Moment

**Title: **Little things  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, comedy  
><strong>Chapters: **7/?  
><strong>Pairings:**Zoro/Luffy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The small moments in time between the captain and his first mate.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_7: The Awkward Moment_

* * *

><p>Zoro's movements were awkward and clumsy; if someone were to walk in on him they would liken him to that of a lumbering bear. It may have been an odd sight for anyone to see the revered swordsman dancing, if his movements really could be called dancing, but Zoro danced often. In secret of course. To a beat he hummed to himself, he especially loved jazzy and classy melodies.<p>

And that's exactly how Luffy walked in on him. Zoro's hands were outstretched, beckoning his imaginary partner into his arms. Luffy had never seen him so at ease, yet so tense and focused. Not even when we practiced the wielding of his swords.

The younger man stuck close to the wall, hiding in the shadows from an unbeknownst swordsman. Luffy found himself falling in love with the swordsman all over again, all because of his blundering steps and brow furrowed in intense concentration. _'He looks so cuteeeee' _

Zoro couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him; the first couple times he had found himself attempting to dance he had been so paranoid he danced around with his swords at the ready. He passed off the feeling as mere paranoia rearing its head and continued his awkward sequence of movements.

Luffy bit his lip and watched the swordsman dance, his eyes trailing over the other mans body, resting longer on his behind. Luffy smirked; there was a sinister gleam in his eye that promised mischief.

As the swordsman passed by Luffy, the captain grabbed the swordsman's outstretched hand and tugged him into a tight embrace. Zoro's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed a fiery red. Luffy grinned at the older man and took his other hand in his own, positioning their bodies so that Luffy lead the dance to no music.

"I was practicing my footing for my new sword technique." Zoro muttered, his palms sweating against Luffy's skin.

The pair fumbled, the swordsman tripping over the smaller man's feet more than once, his cheeks painted a delicate pink. Zoro avoided looking into Luffy's laughing eyes, the embarrassment of being walked in on already plaguing his mind.

Luffy turned his body sharply yanking the taller man to follow his lead, the captain moved his hand down to the small of Zoro's back and with a not so gentle push and maneuvering of his feet behind Zoro's, Luffy tripped the swordsman into a controlled dip.

"Oi Lu-"

Luffy leant forward, clutching Zoro's hand to his chest, to swallow the flustered swordsman's words with his lips.


	8. The Crush

**Title:** Little Things  
><strong>Genre:<strong>Romance, comedy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_8: The Crush_

* * *

><p>Usopp stifled a giggle by shoving his fist into his mouth, his eyes fixated on his captain and partner in crime who was carefully placing a spoon in the apparently unaware swordsman's mouth. Zoro snored loudly, Luffy placed the spoon gently into his mouth and bounced away immediately, expecting the older man to wake up and attack him in the name of self defence.<p>

Usopp and Luffy shared a look and burst into fits of silent laughing, rocking into one another as they held their aching sides. Sanji walked past the trio, purposefully kicking Zoro's legs as he passed to wake up green haired man.

"The look suits you, idiot marimo" Sanji smirked as the other man spluttered and spat the spoon out of his mouth, scowling at the cook.

Zoro turned his attention to Usopp and the spot beside him where Luffy once sat, Usopp grinned sheepishly at him and pointed above him, confirming Luffy's hiding space. Narrowing his eyes, Zoro stood and turned around swiftly to catch Luffy by the scruff of his neck as he was attempting to make an escape to where Sanji was.

"It was Usopp's idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT." "WAS TOO." "!"

Usopp and Luffy glared at each other, the rubberman still hanging suspended in the air by the older man. Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance, he could feel a nasty migraine growing at the back of his head. He dropped the captain by his feet to use both hands to rub his temples to quell the beginnings of a terrible migraine.

The now 'ex-partners in crime' were nose to nose, yelling at one another for ratting the other out, Zoro ceased paying attention when the noise escalated and he felt a pair of eyes focussed on his face.

Nami smiled softly, watching from afar as the familiar scene unfolded before her, her gaze fixed upon the Swordsman's face. In recent weeks of sailing around between Islands for supplies, she had developed a worrying fascination with the silent swordsman.

She noticed the way he became overly protective of the crew, especially his captain. She admired his loyalty, recognised his skill and value as a crewmate and potential something more. Sanji was babbling something about the weather and her beauty in her ear but she couldn't hear a sound, Zoro looked up and straight ahead to meet Nami's eye. Refusing to back down, Nami stared right back, holding his gaze and forcing the blush that was beginning to surface on her cheeks down.

Zoro nodded subtly at their navigator, before looking away and turning his attention to the still bickering couple beside him.

"Enough you two."

The pair remained nose to nose, Usopp relinquished first, pulling away from the intense staring match to glance at Zoro and then at Nami with a questioning look on his face. Luffy grinned widely and stretched his arms out to cling onto Zoro's neck, forcing the older man to wrap his arms around his waist as he settled his legs on his hips to keep himself supported.

"I think Nami has a little crush on you Zoro..." Usopp mumbled pensively, noting the faint blush on Nami's cheeks and sorting through recent memories of her behaviour around the swordsman within the last week.

Zoro furrowed his brow in thought, he didn't rule out the possibility of the female having feelings for him, in fact he had a creeping suspicion that the female harboured feelings for him since earlier on. Luffy narrowed his eyes dangerously at Nami whose attention had turned toward Sanji and the food he presented her as she laid back in her deck chair surrounded by her maps, she looked every bit the princess Sanji believed her to be.

The jealous captain sniffed gently and clung tighter to the swordsman, wordlessly asserting his ownership of the older man to Zoro and everyone else who were looking and not looking. Zoro smiled discreetly, he loved it when Luffy revealed his jealously and held his body so close to his that all that separated them their clothes.

Nami looked up, sensing multiple eyes looking at her only to be taken aback by the trio staring at her from across the ship's hull. She noticed Luffy's closeness to Zoro and the sour look upon his normally carefree and goofy face and she understood immediately.

'_Zoro isn't mine to take it seems.' _

Seeing the acceptance on Nami's face, Luffy's tension was lifted and he grinned happily at Nami who was once again, ignoring Sanji's incessant talking. Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked between the man who literally was on his side and the navigator a few metres ahead of him, unaware of their exchange. Luffy giggled and nuzzled his nose gently against Zoro's cheek as a sign of unbridled affection that sought further attention.


	9. The Summer Fruit

**Title:** Little Things  
><strong>Warnings: **Sexual implications/situations, coarse language.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

_9: The Summer Fruit_

* * *

><p>The Going Merry was fast approaching a summer island, the balmy breeze whipped Luffy's hair around as the captain sat on the ships head, clutching his hat to his head. The crew was in happy spirits due to the warming temperature and Sanji's switch from winter foods to summer foods in preparation for their impending arrival.<p>

Nami allocated everyone their budget and arranged for everyone to meet back at the ship before dusk to switch shifts guarding the ship. The crew was still very protective of the ship and refused to leave it alone with no less than two people guarding at all times. Sanji volunteered to stay behind on the ship muttering something about a messy kitchen and the mess being disgraceful.

Usopp and Luffy had already left the ship in their dust, with Luffy stopping at the first food stall in sight, ready to spend all his money in one go – again. Nami sniffed in disapproval, Chopper tottered along behind Usopp and Zoro quietly followed after Luffy, directing him gently from bumping into people in the crowd with a protective hand in the small of his back.

"SUMMER FRUITS!"

Luffy grasped Zoro's hand and took off in the direction of a colourful stand which displayed enormous mangoes, luscious watermelons and coconuts. It was rare that Zoro saw Luffy so excited about food that wasn't meat.

Surprisingly, Luffy had managed to save two thirds of his allowance. Nami had been constantly yelling at Luffy after every stop at an island for needing for money and wasting his allowance in one go, Zoro was happy to see that Nami was able to actually get through to their dense headed captain.

Filling his arms with an assortment of mangoes and watermelons, he nudged Zoro with his knee and gestured for him to take his money and pay for him. Zoro's lips twitched in amusement, although the island was filled with various shops and stall with promising and rare items he could only think of spending his money to make Luffy happy.

Zoro handed the money to the stall owner and nodded in thanks, Luffy's eyes sparkled in awe and happiness at the swordman's generosity. If Zoro had all the money in the world, he would spend it all on Luffy and maybe a little on himself to keep his swords sharp and the best of the best. Maybe he would build a collection, who knows, but Zoro knew he would spoil the crap out of his captain.

The sun was setting over head casting a magnificent spell of orange, red and pink hues across the sky. Zoro from Luffy happily polishing the coconuts down to the ethereal scene occurring above, "Let's head back to the ship, It's our turn to watch over it. I'm fairly sure we have a couple hours to ourselves, Nami mentioned something about a restaurant she wanted to go to. Usopp and Chopper agreed to go along, and wherever Nami goes, the perverted cook follows like a slobbering lost puppy."

Luffy smiled contentedly and gathered the last of his mangoes, the streets were nearly empty, the island's residents indoors with their families sharing a meal for dinner. Luffy shifted the remaining bundle of mangoes into one arm so that he could tentatively feel for Zoro's hand with his free hand. Lacing their fingers together, the swordsman and his captain looked away from one another for a brief moment to admire the brilliant sky over head as they walked back to the ship.

"OIIII! ZORO, LUFFY!"

The pair released each other's hand and turned to see Usopp and Chopper running toward them with bags full of what appeared to be new trinkets to be subject to Usopp's experimenting. Chopper had his little arms full of new bottles of concoctions from the local pharmacists, the pair were as easily excitable as Luffy.

"We just saw Nami, we told her we wanted to head back to the ship and eat there so we can play with our new things!" Chopper smiled gleefully, the keen spark in his eye as he eyed the various bottles and packages in his arms.

"We'll take the night shift for you guys so you can stay out longer if you want. You guys don't mind right?" Usopp looked at Luffy and Zoro's unclasped hands and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah sounds good to us, I wanted to check out the bars around this place." Zoro nodded, _'.' _

Usopp and Chopper grinned happily and ran off in the direction of the Going Merry, chatting excitedly about their new spoils. Luffy and Zoro, each making their own plan for the night, were silent but both hoping for the night to end at the tiki huts on the other side of the island.

Zoro shuddered at the sudden cold air that filled the space beside him where Luffy once stood, glancing to the side he saw Luffy walking in the direction of the tiki huts. Luffy turned and smiled cheekily at Zoro, winking at him to have the older man follow him willingly. Not that Zoro had anything to complain about, all he needed to do was pick up some booze. The night was young.

Pooling their allowance together, the pair were able to rent one of the tiki huts for one night. The owner was a older woman who had giggled immediately when she saw the two together, there was a twinkle in her eye that promised wisdom and knowledge.

The hut they were given was the lover's suite, it was decorated with little candles scattered everywhere around the room; there was a big bed in the middle of the hut with a platter of more summer fruits and exotic flowers. Luffy grinned giddily and leapt onto the bed, adding his precious collection of mangoes to the platter, except for one. He ripped into the skin of the mango to reveal the succulent flesh underneath, he began to bite and suck at the fruit, the juices running down his fingers and his neck.

Zoro couldn't help but gulp at the erotic sight of the mangoes juice slipping down the younger mans neck, a light sheen of sweat covered Zoro's forehead as he watched Luffy's adams apple bobbing up and down as he sucked the juice from the mango.

'_Dear God.'_

The swordsman dropped his swords to the floor and joined the captain on the bed, pushing him down with one arm and with the other he raised the mango from Luffy's lips to toss it aside. Zoro crushed Luffy's lips with his own, licking the sweet mango juice from his lips and eliciting a near silent moan from the younger man.

"You and your fucking mangoes..." Zoro muttered, his hands moving to stroke Luffy's sides, his lower body pinning the younger man beneath him.

"I need more attention than the damn..." Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, gripping a fistful of the swordsman's hair to deepen the kiss.

"The damn... summer fruits, goddamn Luffy..."

Zoro groaned euphorically as Luffy surrendered to his kiss, allowing Zoro to dominate the kiss, the platter of fruits fell to the ground with a clang, to which the pair paid no attention.

"You taste like mango." Luffy giggled breathlessly, breaking the kiss to take a shaky and well deserved breath.

Luffy looked up at Zoro looking down at him with lust filled eyes, "...pfffff we're in a tiki hut. THIS IS SO AWESOME."

Zoro rolled his eyes and silenced Luffy's laughter once more with his lips, to begin their steamy romp in the tiki hut, surrounded by lit candles and scattered summer fruits that started it all.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK SHOUT OUT TO INDIGOBUTTERFLY:<br>**Thank you so much for your reviews! You've been my only repeated reviewer so I'm incredibly grateful for your support! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter if you read it!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:  
><strong>REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW ! :D


	10. The Drug

**Title:** Little Things  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>One Piece is a manga created by Eiichiro Oda and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Sexual implications/situations

_10; The Drug_

* * *

><p>"Fuckkkkk Luffy... oh fuck."<p>

Zoro let his head fall back with a thud onto the wall; his fingers curling into Luffy's hair, making the younger man take him in completely. A light sheen of sweat appeared on Zoro's forehead, his free hand had formed a fist which he was using to muffle his moans. Zoro's eyes rolled back, his chest rising toward the ceiling of the captain's quarters as he reached his release.

"Did that... did that work?" Zoro asked, out of breath. His eyes still closed, he didn't want to see for himself, or feel for himself. He was just tired.

"No... oh crap what the hell was in those herbs?!" Luffy sat back on his hind legs, looking bug eyed at Zoro's towering erection.

"WHY WON'T IT GO DOWN ALREADY, IT'S BEEN 5 FUCKING HOURS" Zoro was exasperated, he didn't mind being loud and shouting because they had the ship to themselves. The crew were off still exploring the island they had docked at. They only had another fifteen minutes to half an hour before anyone came back. They were running out of time.

It all started when Luffy was pulled aside by a man selling various herbs in a small stall at the start of the market precinct. He boasted a collection that he said was collected from around the world, from the end of the east blue to the end of the south blue sea.

Luffy was always excited to see new things; he was especially excited when the conniving man whispered in his ear about his newest product. "It will spice up your bedroom!" Needless to say that was the only stall they visited – after Luffy round up some food and alcohol for later of course.

And it did. Oh yes it did 'spice up the bedroom'. The first two or three hours after Luffy had convinced Zoro to take the herb they couldn't take their hands off one another. The floor, the walls, the bed, everywhere. Luffy thought it was hilarious, he couldn't stop playing with it – poking it, touching it.

"Oh god hahaha I'm sorry... I can't Zoro." Luffy fell back onto his back breathing in deeply, trying not to choke when he burst into laughter every five seconds.

The sun was beginning to set and Frankie and Robin had agreed to be back when the sun was halfway down in the sky. They only had ten minutes before the pair came back to reclaim the ship for the night watch.

"Luffy this is your fault! Come on come on get on with it."

"I'm tiredddddd can't you try again?" Luffy pouted, his chest still heaving and covering in sweat.

"I swear to god I'm getting a blister on my hand" Zoro hissed as his hand made contact with his still very swollen, and very much erect manhood.

"Your hands always have blisters"

"Just shut up and help me" Luffy sat up and sighed, a wide grin stretching his lips.

Footsteps thudded across the roof of the room and Robin's voice floated down the stairs, alerting the couple that they were not alone. Luffy and Zoro scrambled to get their clothes; Luffy had much less trouble dressing himself and took a moment to laugh at his poor swordsman waddling around trying to get on his pants.

"You're lucky those pants are looseeee~"

Luffy giggled and pinched his rear suggestively, collecting a bag of money that lay on the desk on his way out of the room.

"We didn't even use all of it~" Luffy smiled slyly, looking over his shoulder at the other man desperately trying to arrange himself so that his pants and swords could cover his predicament.

"Let's go find a place to stay and see how long this will take to go down" Luffy winked at him, turning away to respond to Robin who was calling out to him to see where he was.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Just a short little one to let you all know I'm still here and haven't abandoned this work.<p> 


End file.
